A Bad Altitude
"A Bad Altitude" is the 50th episode of Inspector Gadget. Synopsis While planning a vacation with Penny and Brain, Gadget receives another assignment from Chief Quimby: Gadget has to go to Everest Island and stop Dr. Claw from destroying the hotels for ransom. However, Claw has other plans: He plans to sink the island with the resorts, except of its peak with his own hotels. Gadget, Penny and Brain then arrive at Everest Island. After an unsuccessful attempt by a M.A.D. taxi driver to do the Gadget clan in, the trio stay at the hotel, of which is run by Ricardo, a M.A.D. agent who poses as the manager. Gadget lies on a bed that happens to be fitted with spikes, but Brain manages to save his master at the last minute. The next day, Gadget goes to town to warn the other hotels about Claw's attempts to destroy them. This time, Ricardo tries doing Gadget in, while he is waiting for a bus, with a snow machine, but fails as Gadget then takes off with the Gadget Copter, and Brain interferes. Meanwhile, Penny finds the salt water footprints on the floor and shortly discovers that they belong to a M.A.D. agent in a diving suit, and that they're leading to an elevator. Penny soon finds out that the elevator goes through the island to the ocean. After landing, Gadget hails the same taxi that took him to their hotel earlier on after spotting it, and tells the taxi driver to take him into town. Penny, after a close call, finds the underwater hideout and discovers Claw's plans. In the taxi, the driver activates some sleeping gas, to make Gadget fall asleep. However, Gadget accidently breaks some protective glass and makes the driver fall asleep, too. Whilst spying on the M.A.D agents, Penny gets captured and locked in a room full of diving suits and almost empty scuba tanks, but she has got to try, and then cuts the door open with her wristwatch laser. Back in the taxi, Gadget and the driver are still asleep, while the taxi is now on a collision course with a truck that contains the explosives to sink the island! Brain manages to wake the driver up and they dodge the truck just in time, but land in a hotel swimming pool. Shortly after the incident, Gadget then tries to warn one of the hotel managers about the plans to destroy his hotel, but the manager is mistaken in thinking that Gadget wants to destroy the hotel himself, and so he calls the police. In the ocean, Penny is dressed up in scuba gear with an almost empty tank, but gets captured again and is chained to a piece of metal. After Gadget tries to tell another one of the managers if he has received any threatening messages, he too calls the police. The police then go after Gadget, who in turn goes after Brain, thinking he is a M.A.D agent. With her tank now empty, Penny unchains herself and takes off the tank before swimming back to Claw's hideout. After Ricardo and one of the M.A.D agents put the explosives into the elevator, Penny tries to use the elevator to escape, but the explosives are there. So she uses her computer book to successfully make the elevator go back up. Penny then takes a full tank and swims back up to the surface. After a couple of tiny misunderstandings between Brain, Gadget, and the hotel policemen, and Claw's hotel blows up, Quimby then shortly arrives and arrests the M.A.D agents and congratulates Gadget, while the hotel police, in an apologetic manner, release Gadget, who in turn releases Brain. Gadget then spots Penny in the scuba gear, and Penny explains to him that she likes diving, being one of the reasons she wanted to come to Everest Island. Gadget, now on vacation, wants to go diving too, but Penny says she's had enough. Full Episode Category:Episodes Category:Inspector Gadget Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Where Penny Says “Wowsers”